1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission interface, and more particularly to a camera serial transmission interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic system, data between two devices is transmitted through an interface. For example, in a camera system, a camera interface is used to transmit data between a sensor and a processor. The camera interface may be implemented by a parallel interface or a serial interface. If a parallel camera interface is used, both of the sensor and the camera interface have many pins for parallel data transmission, increasing the total area of the camera system. If a serial camera interface is used, both of the sensor and the camera interface have less pins. However, since differential signals are used for data transmission in the serial camera interface, the camera interface requires additional analog circuits to deal with the differential signals.
Thus, it is desired to provide a new transmission interface to solve the above problems.